Talk:Main Page
Does this Wikia project encompass modern myths or urban legends? Zephyrinus 15:57, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Check out the Urban legends Wikia for modern myths and urban legends. However, it needs LOTS of work and looks abandoned. If this is a topic of interest, you can make that an excellent site. - Nhprman 00:56, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Not "managed" FYI, Wikia's are not "managed" by anyone and no one "owns" them. Everyone is allowed to edit, and newcomers are encouraged to lurk and learn, rather than tear down, and tear up, other people's work. Just an FYI there. And I also hope this isn't going to turn into an over-Templated mini-Wikipedia now. - Nhprman 19:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :You mean "wikis"? Well, they are managed - otherwise they turn into one giant pile of disorganized, unverifiable information. They must be managed to maintain a clean and respectable status. Although certain people may have more or less privileges to help with maintenance, management is definitely (as you would agree) not restricted to such people. I am just trying to spur people a little, and make it known that this effort is not dead. The basis for creating the background templates is to help begin standardizing the wiki and enable citation templates for references to books, texts, etc. "over-templated" I can understand, but what's your problem with Wikipedia? Their policies are great, and at least they have a user base to continue to grow rapidly. --Notmyhandle 22:47, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::No, I meant "Wikia." The Wikipedia spin-off that runs this and other wikis. While I love Wikipedia, the endless bulls*t that goes on over there about policy disputes, and the arguments over templates, the Power-mad Administrators and other nonsense, make it pretty much intolerable. Wikia is far more laid back and I hope it stays that way. And yes, these are "managed" in the sense that people add to them and build them, but they aren't "owned" by individuals, as you implied it would be, now that you're here. Maybe I simply misconstrued your meaning. I hope so. I do love it that you're here and contributing, though. It's just that newcomers to wikis (all wikis) tend to go hog-wild in their first days there (sometimes their first HOURS there) and change everything, sometimes adding complexity where none was needed. I urge simplicity here. Thanks, - Nhprman 14:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah I understand your concerns; and I do not feel as if I own anything. I'll reword the notice tomorrow, thanks. --Notmyhandle 22:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I was going to say, what's this I'm reading about "new management"? Glad to see this was already discussed. I'm still alive and kicking, just been busy with life recently. --Morningstar2651 20:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Ditto here! ;-) I do check in often, but most of my work was done a while back. - Nhprman 22:41, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's good, check in as much as you can! The easiest way to help would be to copy Wikipedia articles over here so we have a decent basis for the wiki (non-stubbed articles, and more than just a few articles) - something like this only takes 1-5 minutes (more with cleanup, but you don't really have to do that if you don't want to). By adding anything, it will cause another to review and improve upon it. --Notmyhandle 00:38, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Listing the mytholgies Maybe it's an idea to list the different mythologies here like a list. Like this: *Greek mythology *Roman mythology *Norse mythology *Egyptian mythology *Slavic mythology *Celtic mythology *etc, etc, etc. Croon (Talk) - Dutch Central Wiki | Rock Wiki | Dutch Dragonball Wiki | Mythology Wiki 11:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC)